New life
by Desteny star
Summary: TFA.One day Bumblebee mysteriously vanished and the next day a kid with no memory of who he is appears. who is he? and does he have something to do with Bumblebee's disappearance?. You have to read it and find out.
1. Chapter 1

** Starting:**

**Authors note: Okay, this is what happens when your imagination runs wild, this story is about Bumblebee and Sari. You have to read to find out what happens and don't kill me if you don't like it and I don't own Any of the transformers, not one of them. Warning their is somebody who is nude for a short time and please be nice I just got here.  
**

Bumblebee was at a park watching Sari play, he looked sadly at Sari who was too busy playing to notice something was troubling her friend. People stared at him, some with fear others looked at him like he was a freak, Bumblebee knew they were staring at him, he was used to the stares, but sometimes he just wished they would stop. " Hey Bumblebee" said Sari happily, " oh Sari, ready to go home?" Bumblebee said smiling, " not yet, lets go to the movies" said Sari, Bumblebee still haven't seen the movies yet so "okay" he said changing into his car mode, "yay" shouted Sari as she hoped in and they both sped off. They reached a building with colorful lights, it had many posters hanging on the walls, " The little mermaid, I haven't seen that one in years" said Sari as she hoped off Bumblebee and he changed into his robot form, " the little what?" asked Bumblebee as they waited in line, " its the little mermaid" said Sari, " whats it about?" asked Bumblebee, " you have to see the movie and find out" answered Sari as she entered but, " sorry no robots allowed" said the manager, " what?" said Sari and Bumblebee at the same time, " no robots allowed" shouted the manager pointing at Bumblebee. Looking at Bumblebee sadly she began " but", " go on ahead you can tell me all about it when you get out" said Bumblebee faking a smile, Sari went in to see the movie Bumblebee sat down on the sidewalk waiting for Sari to come out, sometime being a robot stink, all you do is save the day and if you don't fit in well they stab their backs. He fell into a deep recharge until Sari came out, " hey Bumblebee, the movie is over" she said smiling, waking up Bumblebee looked at her and transformed into his car mode, " so tell me, what is the movie about?" asked Bumblebee as they went back to the plant, " its about a mermaid that fell in love with a human, so she made a deal with a mean witch who would give her human legs in exchange of her voice and in the end she and the prince fell in love and they lived happily ever after" said Sari. To Bumblebee he didn't like the story secretly wished part of the story would be real, that way Bumblebee would shrink himself so he would be able to fit in store, that's when Bumblebee got a better idea when he remembered what the manager said, he would change himself into a human being that way he would fit in with the rest of the people around him, but that day would never come to pass. Sari already fell asleep in the front seat when they reached the plant, after carefully taking her out Bumblebee changed himself back to his robot form and tuck Sari in her bed, smiling at her he left her room and entered his own, looking outside Bumblebee wished out loud " I wish I could be a human" and he fell into a deep recharge not knowing somebody was watching him.

In an island;

Meltdown was spying on the young bot, smiling evilly he said " so you want to be a human being, well were both on the same boat, I want to change back to the way I was". He moved away from the monitor and started mixing liquid after liquid until it changed into a thick red substance, " and I think I perfected the wright potion to do it, but I must have a subject to test it on first" he said and turning his attention to the monitor he added " and I think I found my subject, all I have to do is real him in" and he started laughing evilly.

Next morning:

" Bumblebee, you better get your servos here or I'll rip them off painfully" Ratchets threat caused Bumblebee to wake up and run towards Ratchets office, " whats all this rucks first thing in the morning?" asked Sari as she yawned, " follow me" said Ratchet as he guided them outside on the plants entrance. Pointing at the new security lock, "this device is our new security and these" he said holding new autobot symbols he added " these will be the only way the door will open, so don't lose them". Ratchet shot a look that made Bumblebee nervous and before he knew it a pain shot up and he jumped yelping with pain, "there you go" said Ratchet as he did the rest of the autobots, that is when the alarm sounded, "autobots transform and roll out" shouted Optimus as they all went to help. The emergency was on a park, "aw man there are kids there" shouted Bulkhead as the kids ran away panicking from Meltdown, Bumblebee hurried up to attack, "Bumblebee stay back" shouted Optimus, but Bumblebee didn't listened to him and attacked. Seeing this Meltdown dodghed and escape, "Bumblebee, you glitch head, you let Meltdown get away" shouted Ratchet, "Optimus, I think you should consider about not letting Bumblebee on missions" said Prowl, "no" said Bumblebee not believing what he had heard, "I'm sorry Bumblebee, I think its for the best" Optimus said as he transformed and left. Alone Bumblebee collapsed and berried his head on a bunch of rocks, if he would cry if he could, "poor young one" a voice said, the voice was cold and so familiar, jumping up in defence Bumblebee backed away from Meltdown, "what do you want?" said Bumblebee threatening, "I want to do nothing, just to help you" said Meltdown, "how can you possibly help me?" said Bumblebee raising his stingers, "I know what you want, you don't feel happy being a robot or whatever you call yourself" said Meltdown smiling evilly, Bumblebee lowered his stingers and said "so what?", "I might be able to give you what you want" said Meltdown. Raising his stingers again Bumblebee questioned "why would you even want to help me?", "because that way if I manage to get you what you want, I'll be able to get what I want" he said, "and what would be that?" asked Bumblebee yet again, "to be normal again, so how about that?" said Meltdown. Looking away Bumblebee said "I, I have to think about it", "okay, you know where to find me if you change your mind" said Meltdown as he left, Bumblebee didn't knew what to do, part of his mind was telling him not to do it and to go back home with the others while the other part was telling him to accept Meltdowns deal, "but what happens if it is a trap?" Bumblebee asked himself as he headed towards the plant, but somehow he changed his coarse and went to Meltdowns hidden lair. Shaking with fear Bumblebee entered "Meltdown, are you here?" he shouted, the lights suddenly turned on by themselves and Meltdown appeared all most like he had expected Bumblebee to appear, "I see that you have changed your mind" he said, "whhatt do I hhave to doo?" stammered Bumblebee, "you nothing, I " said Meltdown as he pulled down a lever and a giant glass trapped Bumblebee, he panicked when the water started to rise from until it covered him completely, "this won't hurt a bit, only a lot" said Meltdown evilly as he pulled down another lever and a wave of electricity entered the water hurting Bumblebee alot, he screamed with pain and when it stop Bumblebee began to feel strange like a dizzy like feeling. When Meltdown raised a lever the glass raised itself and the water came out along with Bumblebee who entered a state that humans called black out. Meltdown smiled evilly as he shouted "it worked" as he looked at Bumblebee's dead like figure.

Back at the base:

It was midnight and Bumblebee still was nowhere to be found, "maybe he left to race or something like that" suggested Ratchet who didn't seemed worried, but Sari was, she could only think of all the bad things that could have happen to Bumblebee, "don't worry Sari, Bumblebee is alright, he always is" said Optimus. In anger Sari shouted " he could be hurt or worse", "calm down Sari" said Prowl, "besides it time for you to go to sleep" said Bulkhead, "but" Sari started to complain, "don't worry, I'll stay up and wait for Bumblebee" said Bulkhead. Defeated Sari went to her room with the feeling that Bumblebee might be in trouble, Sari fell into a deep sleep where she had a horrible nightmare. In the nightmare Sari was walking in the dark and she heard a voice, it was Bumblebee he was begging for help. "Sari" whispered Bulkhead waking up his friend, "is Bumblebee here?" asked Sari hopping her nightmare was just a nightmare, "no, it five am and he hasn't appeared" said Bulkhead, crying Sari begged "we have to go find him, please Bulkhead we have to find him", "okay" said Bulkhead as they went outside, Bulkhead transformed into his car mode and they sped off searching for there missing friend.

Half an hour later:

The sun was already rising and Sari and Bulkhead still haven't found Bumblebee, they have searched all of the places he might be or he would go, "Sari is there any other place Bumblebee would go?" asked Bulkhead, "the decepticons got him, I'm sure of it" cried Sari, "he is probably sad about what happen and decided to get some alone time" suggested Bulkhead hoping to calm her down. Stopping at a beach Bulkhead let Sari out and he transformed to his robot form, "Bulkhead to Bumblebee, come in Bumblebee" he said using his transmitter and all he go in response was a "ssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhshhshshhs", sighting Bulkhead said "Bumblebee doesn't answered", "I knew it, Bumblebee is in trouble" shouted Sari. Bulkhead looked at Sari and something on the beach caught his eye, "Bulkhead" Sari called when she saw he wasn't paying attention to her, "Bulkhead, what are you staring at?" she asked, " whats that thing over there?" Bulkhead asked as he pointed at a limp figure at the other side of the beach, looking closer they saw it was a kid about nine years old, his messy blond hair was wet, Sari had to look away because the boy was naked, he was wearing nothing but a necklace with an autobot symbol, gently Bulkhead carried the boy in his hands and asked "how do you think this kid got here?", "I don't know, but we can't leave him out here" said Sari taking the back seat where the mysterious kid slept when Bulkhead transformed and headed towards the plant on the double.

At the plant:

"Bulkhead, where were you?" asked Ratchet who noticed the young human child on Bulkheads hand, "who is that kid?" asked Ratchet, "we don't know, we just found this kid " said Sari, gently taking the kid away from Bulkhead Ratchet inspection him and said "He's fine, this kid needs his rest and he'll be up and at it in no time", Ratchet placed the kid on one of his medical berths and covered him with a warm blanket. Looking at Ratchet Sari asked "can I help?", "yes" said Ratchet, it seemed that everyone was willing to help the poor kid get better.

Sari woke up next morning, took a shower, had breakfast and went to see if her new friend had awaken, he was still sleeping in the medical berth where Ratchet first placed him, grabbing the wet hand towel she passed it through his sweaty forehead a few time, she gently slap the kids face cheek hoping to wake him up, groaning the kid opened his eyes revealing it's baby blue color, "hey" said Sari and the boy freaked out "who are you?" he shouted , looking around he asked "where am I?". A very grumpy Ratchet came in "whats going on in here?" he shouted, "aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh" screamed and he kept screaming as he jumped out of his bed and backed away, the ruckus woke up Optimus and the others who also entered the room finding the child wide awake, "take it ease were not going to hurt you" coaxed Optimus hoping to calm him down, "who are you?" he asked one more time, "I am Optimus prime the leader of the autobots" Optimus said and pointing at his friends " this is Bulkhead, Prowl, Ratchet and the human girl is Sari", "sup" said Sari, "you know who we are, but who are you?" asked Prowl. The boy bit his bottom lip and said "my name is..." he stop and said "I don't remember", "how can a human forget?" asked Bulkhead, "this kid has amnesia, he doesn't remember a thing" explained Ratchet as the kid cautiously got closer. Sari smiled at him as she grab his hand and gently pulled him closer to the autobots " don't worry their all friendly, except Ratchet he's kinda grumpy" she said, "no, I'm not" shouted Ratchet, the kid tried to hold his laugh, "what are we going to do with you?" asked Optimus looking at the kid, "how about calling him a name?" said Prowl, "does the name Ulrich sound good?" asked Sari, the kid thought for a second and said " ya, it fits", "okay, Ulrich" said Sari as she led him out of the room.

An hour later:

Ulrich was wearing some new clothes, he had yellow t shirt, a pair of white shorts, running shoes, elbow pads and a pair of goggles on his head. He was exploring the plant, all the rooms had names on them, a door had the name Prowl on it, shyly he knock on the door and Prowl opened up "so your Prowl" said Ulrich staring up, Prowl expected Ulrich to barged into his room but to his surprised " may I come in?" he asked, " what?" Prowl said thinking he had imagine Ulrich saying that, "may I come in?, please" Ulrich asked politely. " He has manners" Prowl thought as he step aside said " come in", Ulrich walk in and stared at Prowls room, it was Japanese style, smiling Ulrich said "cool room", it takes some time for Prowl to like somebody but Ulrich was growing on him like a weed, Prowl looked at Ulrich trying to figure out what to do next then he remembered a old Japanese tradition about serving tea to the guest so "Ulrich would you like some tea?" asked Prowl trying to be nice, " um, what is tea?" asked Ulrich kinda nervous. Taking him to the kitchen Prowl prepared the tea with Sari's help of coarse, where do they get all that food we'll never know, after serving a cup to Sari Prowl gave one to Ulrich who drank it, when he finished Ulrich said " thank you", " come on there is lots to see" said Sari as they left the room. " This is the.." Sari stop when she realized Ulrich was missing, in another hallway Ulrich made his way towards Bulkheads room, like he did with Prowl, Ulrich knocked on the door and when Bulkhead answered he asked if he could come in, " sure little buddy" said Bulkhead as Ulrich entered, Bulkheads room was filled with sculptures and paintings he did, "nice paintings, hey who's that?" asked Ulrich pointing at the picture where Bumblebee was, " that's Bumblebee, he has gone missing" said Bulkhead sadly, not wanting to make him sad Ulrich left the room and went so see Ratchet. Nervously Ulrich knocked on the door of Ratchets office hoping he was in a good mood, " what do you want?" shouted Ratchet angrily, looking down he saw a scared Ulrich ' oh its you", " sorry to disturb you Ratchet, I'll go now" said Ulrich shaking as he went to see Optimus, " finally youngster has respect for their elders" Ratchet thought as he felt bad for scaring him. In Optimus Office, Ulrich knocked hopping Optimus wasn't to busy, opening the door Optimus said " hello Ulrich, need anything?", " I was hopping if you weren't too busy, you know being a leader and all that" said Ulrich, " of coarse not" said Optimus as he let Ulrich in, Optimus office was really neat and tidy, "I like your office" said Ulrich trying to be polite, "thank you I do like to be organized" said Optimus smiling an added " I see you met the other autobots", " ya there nice and cool, except Ratchet he is grumpy, is he always like that?" asked Ulrich, "most of the time" said Optimus snickering, " I should probably leave since you have work so see ya later" said Ulrich as he left, "what a nice kid" whispered Optimus as he resumed his work.

At night:

Ulrich was sleeping in the couch on the living room while the autobots were having a meeting, it was about Ulrich " tonight, we'll decide if leave Ulrich to stay with somebody else or he stays, cast your votes" said Optimus, " I vote that he stays, he is a good kid" said Prowl, " I vote that he stays" said Bulkhead, "i vote that he stay, he respects me" said Ratchet, " its decided then, Ulrich stays and tomorrow we'll warn him about the decepticons and we'll give him a good home" said Optimus, it was obvious to them that they all liked Ulrich.

** To be continued..**

**Authors note: I hope you enjoyed this story, until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Friend :**

**Authors note :This chapter is dedicated to Xviera Siramad. Like I said before I don't own any of the transformers.**

That morning on the plant:

Ulrich woke up from his sleep, after stretching he went to see what the autobots where doing, "Hey Sari" greeted Ulrich as Sari passed by, she just ignored him and went her way.  
"Hey, kid" called Ratchet, looking at him Ulrich said "Whats wrong?", "Follow me" said Ratchet as he walk away, Ulrich obediently followed Ratchet.  
He took Ulrich to a door that had his name on it, "This is your room" said Ratchet as he opened the door to a room that had a bed with hot rod flames sheet, a closet with some clothes on it, a nightstand and a few posters that had racers and their cars, "Cool" said Ulrich as he looked around his new room, "We were hoping that you liked it since we don't know what you like" said Optimus as he entered. After Ulrich sat down on his new bed Optimus said " Were are called autobots and there are two type's of robots, there is us and there are decepticons", "How can I tell them apart?" asked Ulrich, Optimus took out a purple simbol and said "If you see a simbol on a robot that looks like this, run for it", "Okay" said Ulrich and they left him alone in his new room, opening his closet Ulrich chose his clothes for the day it was a yellow t shirt underneath a hot rod flame blouse and a pair of yellow shorts.  
After having some breakfast the autobots decided to show Ulrich around Detroit, Sari was going with Optimus, Ulrich wanted to go with Optimus to, but Sari gave him a mean stare and Ulrich decided to go with Bulkhead instead.  
After being quiet for some time Ulrich asked "Why does Sari hate me?", "She doesent hate you, she is just kinda picky when it come to making friends" Bulkhead explained as they sped throught a park, "wait a minute" shouted Ulrich, Bulkhead stop in front of the park.  
Ratchet said "What in the name of Cybertron did you stop for?", Ulrich got out of Bulkhead and stared at the park "I feel like eve been here before" said Ulrich staring at the park, suddenly Optimus said on his communicator "Bulkhead we have an emergency on downtown square", " Right away Optimus sir" said Bulkhead as he and Ulrich left the park.

In Downtown Square:

" Zits iz so much fun" said the random head of Blitzuing, " You are zuch an ideot" said his angry head, the autobots shown up, " Ze autobots are zere" said his smart head, " This is a decepticon man he's funny" laughed Ulrich, " You zinth this is funny, I'll give you funny" said his angry head before trowing fire at Ulrich, Bulkhead covered him, " Run Ulrich" he screamed, Ulrich nodded and ran towards an ally.  
There he was all alone or was he.  
" Well, well, well, what have we here?" said an evil voice, behind Ulrich was Megatron, Ulrich looked at him with fear " You have changed, pitiful I was planing to destroy you, but I'll let you off this time" said Megatron, " Who?, Who are you?" asked Ulrich shaking, " You dont' remember do you" said Megatron, Ulrich shook his head, " I know who you are" said Megatron before he dissapeared.

Ulrich was confused, does he know him?, who is he? Ulrich asked himself before, " Ulrich, come out wherever you are" called Optimus, Ulrich came out amd Optimus said " Ulrich you need to know that Decpticons are very dangeorus", " Maybe somebody can teach him" said Prowl as they all stay at Sari, " No way, I'm already busy" said Sari, "Busy doing what?" asked Ratchet, " Looking for Bumblebee" answered Sari.  
"Why don't you teach me and at the same time I'll help you find Bumblebee" suggested Ulrich, " Fine" said Sari as they entered Optimus when he transformed.

**To be continued.....**

**Authors note: Sorry this took so long, in school was eat or be eaten and its taken most of my spare time anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Discovery:  
**

In the autobot base:

The autobots left to search for Bumblebee, he has been missing for some time now.  
Ulrich sat down on the couch, after his personal encounter with Megatron Ulrich would like to get a rest but Sari has other plans, she stormed in the room and dropped some papers with the picture of Bumblebee in them, it said have you seen this bot,  
"What are these?" Ulrich asked,  
"Its not important so I suggest you come with me into town and help me give out these" said Sari as she grabbed Ulrich's arm and dragged him out of the base and into town forgetting about the security lock.

In town:

Sari and Ulrich spend all day giving out the sheets of paper, it was now late in the afternoon and it was getting dark,  
"Sari, we have to leave" said Ulrich,  
"Come on Ulrich, we just started" complained Sari,  
"Ya, but its getting dark" said Ulrich pointing at the sun.  
Looking at it Sari saw Ulrich was right,  
"Sari, I'm sorry about your friend and I'll help you find him, but can you please let me be your friend" said Ulrich, Sari looked at him, she knew that Ulrich probably had the worst luck ever, not only did he lose his memory, but he probably lost his family as well, so she just can't stay mean to him,  
"Fine" she said,  
"Alright, don't worry Sari I won't let you down" said Ulrich cheering as they went back to the autobot base.

Back in the autobot base:

"Hows about a hot chocolate?" asked Sari as she tried to open the door and to her surprise it was looked,  
"Oh oh" she said,  
"What is it?" asked Ulrich,  
"I forgot that Ratchet put on a lock, now were stuck out here" answered Sari.  
Ulrich stared at the scanner, suddenly the scanner scanned him, when it reached his necklace with the autobot charm it scanned it a few times before opening the door, Sari stared at Ulrich, her eyes were wider than saucer plates, Ulrich stared at her and smiled.  
Sari's eyes went wider, she knew that smile,  
"Bumblebee?" Sari said as she got closer to Ulrich and inspection him,  
"Uh Sari, your creeping me out" said Ulrich,  
"Oh, sorry, sorry" said Sari as she entered the autobot base.  
Two hours later:

"I'm telling you Ulrich is Bumblebee" said Sari,  
"Look Sari, its not possible for a human to be a transformer" said Ratchet,  
"But the lock it opened" said Sari,  
"Wait a microsecond there, what do you mean by the lock opened?" said Optimus.  
Sari slap her forehead and called Ulrich,  
"Ya Sari" said Ulrich,  
"Can you please open the lock" said Sari,  
"Of coarse" said Ulrich, he showed the autobot charm on the scanner, it scanned it and it open, Ratchet, Optimus, Prowl and Bulkhead stared in shock,  
"Did I do something wrong?" asked Ulrich,  
"No, but where did you get the necklace?" said Optimus,  
"I don't know" said Ulrich looking at it,  
"We just found Ulrich with it" said Bulkhead.  
Suddenly Ulrich's autobot charm and Sari's key began to give out light, Sari look at the key and and placed it on Ulrichs necklace,  
"Sari don't" Optimus began, but too late, when the charm was exposed to the necklace Ulrich was surounded by light, he slowly began to grown and change until the light stop.  
Optimus, Ratchet, Prowl and Bulkhead had the strangest looks on their faces, Optimus looked like he saw a ghost, Ratchet look like he was about to have a spark attack (haert attack),  
Prowls optics were so wide Ulrich though his glasses were going to fall off, Bulkheads jaw was so wide it fell on the ground and Sari looked at him with shock and amazement,  
"Guys why are you staring at me like that?" asked Ulrich as he looked at them.

**To be continued...............**

**Authors note: Sorry this took so long, school was murder.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Half bot:**

In the autobot base:

Optimus, Ratchet, Prowl, Bulkhead and Sari have seen many things, but none like what they are seeing now, Ulrich appearance had changed in a way that neither of them could say.  
Ulrich look at at Sari and said  
"Hey Sari, have you gotten shorter?", Sari slowly shook her head, when Ulrich looked at his hands he screamed, his hands were metallic, he somehow turned into a transformer.  
He ran into the living room where there was a mirror and stared at it, Ulrich is red with hot rod flames, he had a visor on his head, wings on his back, like those jets have, his optics were baby blue and around his neck was the necklace with the autobot symbol, he stared at Optimus and said  
"What happen?".  
After Ratchet did some scanning he said  
"The key somehow managed to activate the cybertronian technology that the necklace possess enabling Ulrich to change into a cybertronian", taking the key Sari said  
"If the key managed to change Ulrich into a robot, then it can change him back", she took the necklace and exposed it to the key and Ulrich change back into a human boy,  
"Um" Optimus sighted,  
"What is it Optimus?" said Ratchet,  
"Maybe we can use this at our advantage" said Optimus.

That night:

Ulrich had a nightmare, images appeared and disappeared in his mind, there was an island, a man that had liquid coming out of his body and something else that he didn't see clearly, that's when he woke up.  
Quietly Ulrich got out of bed and walked down to the kitchen, got a glass of water and drank it down, then he went to the bathroom and washed his face, got out of the bathroom,  
"What are you doing up at this hour?" asked Optimus who saw Ulrich,  
"I couldn't sleep" answered Ulrich staring at Optimus,  
"You should get back to bed, its going to be a long day tomorrow" said Optimus,  
"I got a question, what are you doing up?, no offense sir" said Ulrich carefully,  
"Us autobots need little sleep, but I was up thinking since night time is the best time to think since everything is quiet" said Optimus,  
"Thinking of what?" asked Ulrich,  
"About my home, its Cybertron" answered Optimus,  
"You miss it alot, don't you" said Ulrich,  
"Ya, but I'd like to think of the things I'll do when I get back" said Optimus,  
"If I ever remember who I am and where do I belong, I'm going to give my family a big hug" said Ulrich cheerfully, Optimus looked at Ulrich, he could see now why Sari thinks he is Bumblebee, he is just as cheerful as Bumblebee is, but its still hard to believe that Ulrich could be, Ulrich is serious when he needs to be, he is calm, a little bit curios and has the attitude of a true natural born leader.  
"Good, now lets both get some uh, sleep" said Optimus,  
"Okay" said Ulrich as he went back to bed.

That morning:

In the morning Ulrich got up and put his clothes of the day, some how Ulrich began to like immensely clothes with hot rod flames in them, he put them on and went to the autobots, they were waiting for him in the training room,  
"Hey Ulrich" greeted Sari,  
"Ulrich we have a proposition for you, we need your help to fight the decepticons" said Optimus,  
"You mean, like one of you guys" said Ulrich,  
"You can say that, when theirs a mission or a training section Sari will use her key to change you into one of us, then at the end of the missions and training she'll change you back, what do you think?" proposed Optimus, Ulrich's smiled got wide and he said  
"Bring it on", Sari exposed the key to Ulrich's autobot necklace and he changed into a transformer,  
"Okay Ulrich first things first, you need an alt mode, but before you chose one we need Ratchets opinion on what vehicle may be appropriate for you" said Optimus.  
Ratchet inspection Ulrich,  
"Your not a land vehicle or a water one, so the most appropriate alt mode will be a flying one" Ratchet said as he looked at Ulrichs wings,  
"Yep, definitely a flying one and the type of flying vehicle that would be appropriate for your size would be a jet of some sort" said Ratchet, Optimus nodded and said  
"Will go to the air port now so you can pick your vehicle".  
Ulrich wanted to jump with happiness he always wanted to fly, now he would get the chance.

In the airport:

There were roads of jets there, there was so much Ulrich wondered how was he going to pick one when there are so many to chose from,  
"Ratchet, Prowl can you help me?" asked Ulrich politely,  
"Of coarse" said Prowl,  
"Sure kid" said Ratchet as they went with him.  
Using Ratchets expertise and Prowls advice Ulrich pick a Jet called spirit, it came with a built in satellite system that received information from all around the globe, a shield and a few other useful tools, it was quiet, but it is also very fast.  
Finally Ulrich got his alt mode,  
"Cool" said Sari as she watched Ulrich, she never saw an autobot with a jet for an alt mode,  
"Okay Ulrich its now time that you learn how to transform" said Optimus,  
"Question, how do you do that?" asked Ulrich,  
"Concentrate" said Prowl,  
"You can do it, little buddy" said Bulkhead.  
Concentrating Ulrich transformed into a jet and transformed back,  
"Very good, now try to fly" said Optimus, somehow Ulrich began to fly just because he wanted to,  
"Cool" said Ulrich as he flew around before landing,  
"Hey whats this?" said Ulrich as he took out a blade from his back, it began to glow with energy,  
"Ive never seen anything like this" said Ratchet staring at it,  
"Lets have a test run" said Optimus as one of the training robots appeared.  
With just one swing of the sword the robot was cut in half, the autobots just stared until  
"That was awesome" said Sari as she jumped and  
"Hey can I please ride with Ulrich, pretty, pretty, please" begged Sari doing the puppy eyes,  
"I guess its okay" said Optimus and added  
"As long as Prowl and Ratchet go with you guys".  
Sari squeeled as Ulrich transformed and she climed on,  
"Hold on" said Ulrich as he took air, down on the ground Prowl and Ratchet followed Ulrich,  
"Faster Ulrich, faster" said Sari,  
"Check this out" said Ulrich as he flew close to the ground and then went higher,  
"Ulrich you can tell me the truth now" said Sari,  
"Truth, truth about what?" asked Ulrich,  
"Your Bumblebee, I know you are" said Sari softly,  
"I already told you, I don't know who this Bumblebee is" said Ulrich as he turned around and headed back to the autobot base, Sari look down sadly  
"I guess he really doesn't remember, but its okay since he is alright".

**To be continued..............**

**Authors note: Poor Sari, she feels sad that Ulrich doesn't believe her. But its okay  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**First battle:**

**Authors note: I hope you enjoy this new chapter, now lets see what Ulrich does.**

Ulrich, Sari, Prowl and Ratchet just got to the autobot base, Optimus was waiting for them,  
"Optimus" said Ulrich as he landed, got Sari out and hugged Optimus, he patted Ulrich's head and said  
"Today was just a day, tomorrow is some serious training", Ulrich let go and nodded.  
"But lets have some fun now" said Sari as she took out her key and exposed it to Ulrich's necklace, Ulrich changed back and there was something different on Ulrich's appearance, on his hair his right bang that was blond its now black and his eyes had no pupil and they were glowing like optics, they were all staring at him with shock and surprise,  
"You guys are staring at me weird" said Ulrich as he went to look at a mirror, Bulkhead stood in front of the and said  
"Wait Ulrich, you have a spot wright here" and pointed at his shirt,  
"Bulkhead" said Ulrich not believing him, Bulkhead look down and moved over allowing Ulrich to see his reflection, when he saw it, the autobots were expecting him to scream, but to their surprise Ulrich stayed calm and simply asked  
"How did this happen?", they all looked at Ratchet and he shrugged, he knew too well that the key wasn't strong enough to cause this.  
Later that day, Sari got some popcorn, a movie and some pizza, she was hopping to have some fun,  
"Hey Sari, what are we watching?" asked Ulrich, he and Sari were in pajamas, he was wearing yellow, his shirt has a black line going from his shoulder to the end of it, while Sari wore a long yellow sleeping dress,  
"Were watching Lady and the Tramp 2" answered Sari as she sat next to Ulrich as the movie began.  
When the romantic part came Sari looked at Ulrich and though  
"Bumblebee if only you could remember all the good times we had and who you are, it would make me really happy" she hugged Ulrich and fell asleep on his lap, Ulrich looked at her and smiled before falling asleep.  
Optimus smiled at Sari and Ulrich, he would do anything to keep them both safe, carefully he took Sari and Ulrich to their rooms and tucked them in,  
"Sleep well" said Optimus as he left.

Later that night:

Ulrich had another nightmare, it was about a big scary decepticon, he came in Ulrich's room to kill him,  
"Now you'll never be reunited with your family again" he said.  
He woke up screaming, when Ulrich calmed down he ran his hand through his forehead and looked around it was the first time Ulrich realized how scary the autobot base was at night.  
"What does that decepticon mean?, How does he know who I am?" thought Ulrich as he looked out of his window,  
"Who am I?" Ulrich asked himself, suddenly he saw Prowl walking, curios of where he going Ulrich got out of bed and followed him.  
Prowl walked out of the base, while Ulrich followed as quietly as possible until,  
"What are you doing out of bed?" Prowl asked, Ulrich got out of hiding and said  
"I couldn't sleep and when I saw you I though nobody shouldn't be alone at night", Prowl nodded and said  
"I always walk out here for meditation, because..",  
"Night time is always the best time cause its quiet" said Ulrich remembering what Optimus said, Prowl smiled and nodded.  
"I guess I should go back to bed since you probably want to be alone" said Ulrich, Prowl was amazed, it was impossible to believe that Ulrich could be Bumblebee, he was too nice and has more manners than Bumblebee has.  
Ulrich went back to the base too afraid to go to sleep alone, the nightmare was still fresh on his mind, he looked at Optimus room, he was sleeping, Ulrich went back to his room, got his pillow and blanket went back to Optimus room and fell asleep on Optimus room.

Next morning:

Optimus woke up, he got up and looked at his room, there he saw Ulrich curled up asleep on a corner of his room, Optimus smiled as he ran one of his fingers on Ulrich's hair causing him to wake up,  
"Optimus sir" Ulrich began softly as he stood up,  
"Ulrich, what are you doing sleeping on his room?" asked Optimus worried,  
"I had a nightmare" answered Ulrich as he yawned.  
Ulrich and Optimus walked out of the room and into the living room where Prowl, Bulkhead and Ratchet were waiting to talk to him,  
"Ulrich, come on, breakfast is waiting" said Sari as she grabbed Ulrich's arm and dragged him to the kitchen,  
"Optimus, we have looked everywhere for Bumblebee he is not here, its like he vanished from the face of the Earth" said Bulkhead.  
"Look he couldn't have just vanished" said Optimus,  
"And the other thing that we wanted to talk to you about was, how do you think Ulrich got his hands on that cybertronian symbol he wears in the necklace?" said Ratchet,  
"I don't know, Sari and I found Ulrich, he was wearing it" said Bulkhead,  
"I think it wouldn't be much use asking Ulrich because of his amnesia" said Optimus,  
"So we just wait until it wears off" said Bulkhead,  
"That's just the thing, in some cases amnesia is permanent" said Ratchet worried.  
On the kitchen Sari and Ulrich had waffles topped with strawberries, suddenly there was an alarm, Ulrich looked at Sari and she said  
"Come on Ulrich its but kicking time" she exposed Ulrich's necklace to the key turning him to a transformer, Ulrich placed Sari on his shoulder and walked to the briefing room,  
"Whats the emergency?" asked Sari,  
"Its another allspark fragment, its here" said Ratchet as he pointed at a building,  
"Autobots transform and roll out" said Optimus, Ulrich placed Sari down and transformed to his alt mode a jet while Sari went with Bulkhead just this once.

On the Building:

The autobots got to the building, but they were not alone, Blitzuing and Lugnut were there,  
"Hey puny autobots, who is your new friend there?" said the smart side of Blitzuing, Lugnut did not wait he just attacked, Ulrich, Optimus, Ratchet, Prowl and Bulkhead dodge, Ulrich hid behind a crate and monitor Blitziung and Lugnut,  
"That's it" said Ulrich as he took air and shouted  
"Hey Blitzuing you want to know what's uglier than scrap heap!", Blitzuing looked angrily at Ulrich  
"What?!" he said angrily,  
"Your appearance!" shouted Ulrich, in anger Blitzuing flew after Ulrich who flew higher,  
"Ulrich, what are you doing?" asked Optimus,  
"Trust me!" shouted Ulrich as he flew.  
On the sky, Ulrich who took out his blade,  
"Come and get me hot head!" shouted Ulrich,  
"That's it!" shouted Blitzuing as he shot at Ulrich, using his blade Ulrich reflected the ice beam causing it to hit Blitzuing, frozen he fell from the skin and if Ulrich's calculations were correct he would be landing anytime soon on...  
"Come out you cowards!" shouted Lugnut as he shot at the autobots, suddenly Blitzuing fell and landed on top of Lugnut,  
"What just happen?" asked Bulkhead as he stared at the frozen Blitzuing,  
"I did it!" shouted Ulrich as he landed,  
"Ulrich were not done yet, we have to find the allsparks fragment, before Lugnut gets out" said Optimus,  
"Is it a blue glowing stone?" asked Ulrich,  
"Ya, how do you know?" asked Sari, Ulrich took out and showed them a rather large allsparks fragment and said  
"I found it on top of an antenna while I was flying down".  
Optimus, Ratchet, Prowl, Bulkhead and Sari smiled,  
"Ulrich you found it!" shouted Sari as she hugged Ulrich's leg, he gave it to Ratchet,  
"You did good kid, you did good" said Ratchet as he took the allsparks fragment,  
"Lets go home" said Optimus as they all walked away, Ulrich stayed, Optimus looked back and said  
"Ulrich are you coming?, cause when I say lets go home, I mean everyone, that includes you".  
Ulrich smiled as he hugged Optimus,  
"Thank you Optimus" said Ulrich as they left together.

In the decepticon base:

"What do you mean that you failed to retrieved the allsparks fragment?" asked Megatron infuriated, Lugnut was busy thawing Blitziung who's body was still frozen,  
"It should have been easy since the autobots are missing one member" said Megatron,  
"Well they have a new member" said Blitzuing,  
"What do you mean by new member?" said Megatron angrily,  
"A new member, Ive never seen him before" said Blitziung,  
"What is his name?" asked Megatron threatening,  
"We don't know sir" said Lugnut.  
Megatron looked away and began to think, planing his next move, but it was going to be hard since he had no idea who was the new member, but by judging the damage he did in this mission it meant he was going to be a tough enemy to deal with.

**To be continued.**

**Authors note: Oh oh, Megatron is mad. Well Ulrich did a tremeduse job, he could grow up to be the greatest autobot.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cold:**

**Authors note: Hope you enjoy this chapter, I uploaded to celebrate the new episode of transformers animated.  
**

In the autobot base:

The streets were covered in cold white stuff,  
"Hey Sari, whats that?" asked Ulrich pointing at it,  
"Its snow" answered Sari as she gave Ulrich some hot chocolate,  
"Thank you" said Ulrich smiling at her,  
"Lets go out and play" said Sari as she left the room, Ulrich put on a hot rod flames snow jacket, a yellow scarf and a pair of brown boots and left his room.  
Sari was waiting a tan color snow jacket, orange scarf and white boots, she had two pairs of ice skates,  
"Come on Ulrich, lets go ice skating" said Sari grabbing Ulrich's arm and dragged him out of the base.  
"Wow, Sari and Ulrich are really best friends" said Bulkhead,  
"Ya" said Optimus nodding,  
"I hope Ulrich serves her as an example" said Ratchet as they were busy trying to track down Bumblebee, for now no luck.  
Optimus looked at Ulrich and Sari, they were walking strait to the park to do some ice skating  
"Prowl, please watch Sari and Ulrich" said Optimus, Prowl nodded as he transformed to a motorcycle and followed Ulrich and Sari.

In the park:

Ulrich and Sari got to the park where there was a lake frozen solid, Sari and Ulrich put on their skates  
"Come on" said Sari as she skated to the middle of the lake, Ulrich skated to the middle of the lake, Sari was impressed the way Ulrich skated was like one of those gold Olympics figure skating champ and he was fast, just like he was back then.  
Prowl found a spot to meditate while Sari and Ulrich skated,  
"Where did you learn how to skate like that?" asked Sari,  
"I don't know, I just do it" answered Ulrich as he stopped.  
They stopped to have some lunch, a chicken salad and hot tea, while Prowl had some oil that was slightly frozen, Ulrich smiled at Prowl as he said  
"Hey check this move out", he got on the ice, after gaining some speed and Ulrich slide down, Prowls optics widen with surprise, he knew that move, only Bumblebee could do it, that meant that calm, obedient and nice Ulrich was impatient, prankster and crazy Bumblebee, he had to tell Optimus about it when he got back to the autobot base, but Optimus would probably not believe him.

Back at the autobot base:

Sari and Ulrich were drying their socks and jackets, sudenly the alarm went up  
"Ulrich, Sari we got another mission here!" shouted Ratchet,  
"Were coming!" shouted Sari as she exposed Ulrichs autobot charm to the key causing Ulrich to change into a transformer and they went to the briefing room.  
There was Optimus and Prowl,  
"False alarm" said Optimus as they entered the room,  
"Oh well I'll give them a hand" said Sari as she went with Optimus and Prowl while Ulrich went to see what Ratchet was doing.  
In front of the door of Ratchets office Ulrich remember what happen the last time he knock on the door and boy Ratchet was in a bad mood, nervously Ulrich knocked on the door, it opened and Ratchet was on the other side,  
"Hey Ratchet, is this a good time?" said Ulrich,  
"Don't worry Kid, I was just fixing something" said Ratchet as he moved away,  
"Can I watch?" asked Ulrich, Ratchet nodded as he let Ulrich in, inside he was working on some device,  
"Ratchet, was this?" Ulrich asked not touching,  
"Its a cybertronian power up device, we use it as what you guys call back up battery, but I can't seem to make it tick" said Ratchet as he poke it a few time,  
"Maybe it needs some spare parts or something" suggested Ulrich,  
"True it seems to be missing a piece" said Ratchet as he pointed at device, taking a rather large cybertronian book Ulrich asked  
"May I?",  
"Help yourself" answered Ratchet.  
While Ratchet tried to make the device work Ulrich read book after book of cybertronian equipment, devices, medical treatment and technology, somehow everything Ulrich read was recorded on his mind, every single detail,  
"I got it!" shouted Ulrich as he figured it out,  
"Sheesh kid can you be any louder" said Ratchet dropping his instruments, Ulrich went box after box, grabbed a few parts and some equipment, he began to tinker with the device and to Ratchets surprise the device began to work,  
"I have some news, this is not a battery, this is a transporting device" said Ulrich letting go of the equipment,  
"You mean, it has something in it" said Ratchet impressed, Ulrich nodded and asked  
"What do you think it has in it?",  
"I don't know, by the way this model is suggest that it will only open to whom it was sent to" said Ratchet.  
Ulrich touched it and it began to glow,  
"I didn't do anything" said Ulrich backing away, Ratchet backed away as the device opened.  
Inside there was a small glowing crystal, it looked like the allsparks only that it was small and it glowed multicolor, it began to fly towards Ulrich,  
"Ulrich be careful" said Ratchet,  
"Ratchet I think this thing is for me" said Ulrich as he slowly reached for the crystal and grabbed it, when he did it stopped glowing,  
"Ratchet, whats this?" asked Ulrich showing him the crystal,  
"I don't know Ulrich, all I know is that the crystal is yours" said Ratchet,  
"But who sent it?" asked Ulrich,  
"That I don't know" said Ratchet.  
Ratchet and Ulrich went to tell Optimus and the others about it,  
"Optimus we...." began Ratchet,  
"Ratchet, Ulrich there is an energy signal that it is more stronger than the allsparks itself" said Optimus, Ratchet and Ulrich looked at each other and Ratchet said  
"This is what the computers tracked down" said Ratchet as Ulrich showed them the crystal.  
After some scanning Ratchet said  
"Amazing",  
"What?" asked Sari,  
"This crystal is more powerful than the allspark and that's not all this crystal is just as old as the allspraks" said Ratchet,  
"But what is it?" asked Bulkhead,  
"I'm not sure what it is or what it could do, all I know is that it belongs to Ulrich" said Ratchet as he gave the crystal back to Ulrich,  
"But who sent it and why?" asked Optimus,  
"Here is the thing, the capsule is very old, I'm not sure how old" said Ratchet.  
Sari exposed the key to the autobot charm and Ulrich changed back into a human, the crystal is in his hand, it was as big as his hand,  
"Maybe who sent it knows who I am" said Ulrich,  
"Kid, I doudght that the person is alive" said Ratchet, Ulrich nodded in understandment.  
Ratchet took the crystal for a few seconds and gave it back to Ulrich, it had a chain,  
"Don't lose it" said Ratchet giving it to Ulrich, he nodded as he looked at the crystal it glowed softly somehow to Ulrich the crystal seemed to be alive as it pulsed with energy like a beating heart.  
Ratchet scratch his chin as he thought  
"Could it be?".

**To be continued.......**


	7. Chapter 7

**Discovery:**

**Authors note: Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**

In the autobot base:

It was late at night, everybody was sleeping, except Ratchet who was busy going trough cybertronian book after book, file after file of the computer, he was looking for something, finally Ratchet found it,  
"I knew it!" said Ratchet smiling.  
It was now morning when Sari and Ulrich woke up,  
"Whats Ratchet doing sleeping at this hour?" asked Ulrich as he look into Ratchets office,  
"I don't know" said Sari,  
"Ratchet told me that he was looking for something" said Bulkhead.  
When Ratchet woke up he had something important to tell Optimus, Bulkhead and Prowl, the fate of cybertron and Earth depended on it,  
"Optimus I know who Ulrich is and what this crystal is too" Ratchet began,  
"Really" said Optimus as he, Prowl and Bulkhead looked at him,  
"I'll begin with the crystal, even if its hard to believe, the crystal is actually the heart of cybertron" said Ratchet,  
"The heart of cybertron, you mean its real not just a myth" said Prowl amazed,  
"I wish it was" said Ratchet,  
"What do you mean?" asked Bulkhead,  
"The legend says that the crystal is what keeps cybertron alive" said Ratchet,  
"You mean the crystal is some how alive" said Optimus,  
"But that ain't the worst part, if the crystal is somehow destroyed, the planet will also be destroyed" said Ratchet worried,  
"What does the crystal have to do with Ulrich?" asked Prowl,  
"That was just the thing, Ulrich is a transformer, but a very special race of transformer, the very last of his kind, Ulrich is a morpher" said Ratchet,  
"What is a morpher?" asked Bulkhead,  
"A morpher can transform into any species" said Ratchet,  
"You they can also change into humans" said Prowl,  
"Yes, their are superior than any of us, there only exist three of his kind, they were all destroyed by the war now Ulrich is the last one left" said Ratchet, he took a pause  
"Ratchet their is something here your not telling us" said Optimus.  
Ratchet sighted and said  
"Ulrich is the long lost prince of cybertron", Optimus, Prowl and Bulkhead stared at him shocked,  
"How can you be so sure?" asked Prowl shocked,  
"Ya, the elders say he was killed" said Bulkhead,  
"He wasn't killed, he disappeared, no body was found" said Ratchet,  
"Like Prowl said, how can you be so sure?" said Optimus,  
"Because the crystal only works in the hands of the royal cybertronian family" said Ratchet,  
"What are we going to do?, Should we tell Ulrich?" asked Bulkhead,  
"Will tell him when he is ready, but right now lets focus on the most important thing, training Ulrich, if the decepticons find out they won't stop until they get their hands on him" said Optimus,  
"They'll kill him" said Bulkhead terrified,  
"No, the decepticons aren't that stupid, they know that if they kill the boy, the heart of cybertron will lose all of its power" said Ratchet.  
Prowl didn't know what to say, of all the bots he knew, who would know Bumblebee was the prince of cybertron, good thing Bumblebee has amnesia or else who would know how they would protect and train him, the amnesia erased Bumblebee attitude, way of acting, ect.  
Its like starting all over again and hopefully Bumblebee will grow up to be a fine ruler.  
Sari and Ulrich were playing a video game, it was a racing game,  
"Aww man" said Sari as Ulrich won the race, Ulrich smiled at her, she looked down sadly as she though  
"Bumblebee", the autobots came back from their talk and said  
"Come on Ulrich, we got training to do" said Optimus, Ulrich nodded as he and Sari headed to the training room.  
There Sari exposed the Key to the autobot charm and Ulrich changed into a transformer,  
"Ulrich give me the crystal" said Optimus, Ulrich looked at the crystal and said  
"No", looking around Ulrich saw he had one of those storage compartments, he could use it as a pocket and hide the crystal there, after putting the crystal there Prowl pointed at the door and said  
"There is the obstacle coarse, you need to pass it avoiding all the obstacles and enemies under two minutes", Ulrich nodded and positioned himself,  
"Go" shouted Ratchet as Ulrich ran inside.  
Inside Ulrich was nearly crushed by a rock, then he had to dodge a bunch of security weapons that were shooting at him and lastly Ulrich had to destroy some robots with his blade, when he got out  
"How did I do?" asked Ulrich looking at Prowl,  
"One minute and thirty seconds, a little bit slow, but you did good" said Prowl, Ulrich sighted in relief.  
The emergency alarm sounded looking at the computer Optimus said  
"Its another allspark fragment, its on a boat carrying fuel",  
"If we don't stop the decepticons, they might explode the ship when their done" shouted Ulrich,  
"Autobots transform and roll out" shouted Optimus.

In the peir:

The boat was too far away, they would never make it and as much as it pained Optimus,  
"Ulrich, your going to have to carry Prowl to the boat and retrieve the fragment" he said, Prowl was the only one who was lighter in the group now, if Bumblebee were here they would send him cause Bumblebee is lighter than Prowl.  
Optimus still remembered what he told Bumblebee the day before he vanished, the guilt was eating him online, now he was starting to dough that Bumblebee could even be alive, but no time for that,  
"Uh, okay Sari climbed on my shoulder and Prowl hold on tight" said Ulrich as he transformed out of his alt mode, he placed Sari on his shoulder and he grabbed Prowl, holding on to Ulrich he took air trying to catch the boat, luckily it was slow and big,  
"Hold on Ulrich were almost there" said Prowl, Ulrich was trying to keep the on air but Prowl was too heavy he was weighting them down,  
"Come on Ulrich you can do it" said Sari, he nodded and kept on going until they reached the boat.  
No time to sit around they had to stop the decepticons, this time it was Lugnut alone,  
"Is it just me or do I smell that this is a trap" said Ulrich,  
"Since when do transformers smell?" asked Sari,  
"No Ulrich is wright, something here isn't wright" said Prowl taking a shuriken and added  
"Sari, Ulrich you two find the allsparks fragment and I'll deal with Lugnut", Ulrich nodded and he and Sari left.  
Prowl faced Lugnut,  
"Ninja bot, wheres your flying friend?" said Lugnut,  
"Ulrich, what do they want with Ulrich?" Prowl though as fear began to rise in his spark  
"He is not here" Prowl said, Lugnut shot at Prowl and said  
"Too bad our leader was dying to meet him",  
"Megatron" shouted Prowl, Megatron never left his base and if he did came, Ulrich and Sari are done for, he doesn't know how to fight Megatron, for Earth sake Ulrich doesn't even know who is Megatron.  
Meanwhile Ulrich and Sari managed to track down the allsparks fragment,  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" said Megatron appearing, he stared at Ulrich not realizing he is the same kid he saw,  
"So your the bot who has been causing a lot of trouble to my crew" said Megatron,  
"Some crew they are" said Ulrich taking out his blade, something was telling him that this decepticon meant business.  
Megatron tried punching Ulrich but he dodge it and by instincts Ulrich cut off a large part of Megatrons hand,  
"You brat" shouted Megatron as he shot at Ulrich who using the blade reflected the beam back and it shot Megatrons foot.  
Again and again he tried but no use, every attempt failed,  
"Will meet again autobot" shouted Megatron as he escaped, when he left Sari and Ulrich looked at the hand and saw the allsparks fragment  
"So the allspark fragment was just a trap" said Sari taking the fragment from Megatrons hand,  
"Ulrich are you okay?" a voice rang out, it was Prowl,  
"Prowl, were are you?, I can hear you, but I can't see you" said Ulrich looking around,  
"I'm using a communicator, later I'll show you how to use it, but wright now I have to warn you and Sari that Megatron is here" said Prowl,  
"Oh, so that is the name of that decepticon I just deafeted" said Ulrich,  
"You, you defeated him" said Prowl amazed, before Ulrich could answer another transition came in it is Optimus,  
"Are you guys okay?" he asked,  
"Ya were all fine" answered Prowl,  
"Head back to the base on the double" ordered Optimus ending the transition.  
"Here we go again" thought Ulrich as he carried Prowl and Sari back to the pier.  
Sari rode with Ulrich back to the base,  
"Thanks Ulrich" Sari began,  
"No problem, but between you and me, Prowl got to lose some weight" said Ulrich,  
"No, thanks for saving me from Megatron, you were very brave" said Sari,  
"To be honest I was scared to death" said Ulrich,  
"Then your brave, only the ones who face their fears even thought they are scared to death are the ones who are truly brave and I was scared to" said Sari,  
"Scared of what?" asked Ulrich,  
"Scared that I would lose you" said Sari and added  
"I love you",  
"I love you too Sari" whispered Ulrich blushing.

In the autobot base:

"You should have seen Ulrich, he totally defeated Megatron without even trying" Sari kept telling the story over and over again,  
"Come on I just did what I had to do" said Ulrich who was back to being a human,  
"I suggest you don't let this victory go to your head, cause if Megatron strikes again he'll try to take revenge on you" warn Ratchet,  
"Don't worry I won't stop working hard" said Ulrich as he and Sari went strait to bed.  
Optimus still couldn't believe what he had heard,  
"I guess Ulrich is a lot more stronger than we thought" said Bulkhead,  
"I agree" said Prowl still amazed.

In the decepticon base:

Megatron was more angrier than he has ever been, how can a rookie deafet him, him the strongest decepticon,  
"Sir your all fixed, what would be our next plan?" said Blitzuing as he finished reattaching Megatrons hand, he just left and stared at the computer,  
"You got lucky autobot, but the next time you wont be so lucky" he though as he tried to hatch a plan for revenge.

**To be continued....**


	8. Chapter 8

**Arrival:**

**Authors note: In this chapter the autobots get some company from the Elite guard.  
**

In the autobot base:

Its been a year and a half since since Ulrich first came to the autobots and boy its been the best year he has had, if he remembered his past some day but still he has had a great time with the autobots and Sari.  
The training with the autobots has been hard, but it was worth it, Optimus has been teaching him about justice, the wright of all things, ect, sometimes there boring, but there is always something to learn, Ratchet secretly has been teaching him about cybertronian medicine, operations, ect, since he has nothing much to do.  
Ulrich also learn that Bulkhead was a genius when it come to space brigade technology and Prowl taught Ulrich the ninja way, well some of it since Prowl never finished ninja training, even if they all teach him different things, Optimus, Prowl, Bulkhead and Ratchet work together to help Ulrich on his combat training.  
Now Ulrich knows himself only as Ulrich, even if he wishes to know his real name and where does he belong, only Prowl and Sari know the truth, but Bulkhead, Optimus and Ratchet refuse to believe that Ulrich is actually Bumblebee to them it seemed hard to believe, at the same time only Optimus, Ratchet, Bulkhead and Prowl knows that Ulrich is the price of cybertron and they all agree to keep it between themselves, that means they won't tell Ulrich until the time was wright, but now Prowl told someone.  
Using the computer he contacted Jazz,  
"Whats up Prowl?" Jazz greeted he was holding a cup of oil,  
"Jazz we need you here on Earth" began Prowl,  
"Prowl I'm kinda busy here, so for me to go to Earth must be really important" said Jazz,  
"You have no idea" said Prowl,  
"So dude, what is it?" asked Jazz taking a zip of oil,  
"We found the heart of cybertron" said Prowl, Jazz spit out all of the oil and said  
"The heart of cybertron is real, Oh man if the decepticons find out were done for" said Jazz trying not to panic,  
"But that's not all, we found the prince of cybertron" said Prowl,  
"Okay, I'm going to Earth on the double, Ultra Magnus won't say no to this" said Jazz as he was about to log out,  
"And Jazz don't anyone about this other than Ultra Mugnus, we have to keep it as confidential as possible and what ever you do don't tell Sentinal about this" said Prowl,  
"Can do" said Jazz logging out.  
Prowl go out of the room and went to check on Ulrich, since they figure out the truth they take turns guarding the place, this night it was Prowls turn, he opened the door and saw Ulrich sound asleep, Ulrich turned around in his sleep, Prowl tried hard not to laugh, because Bumblebee slept like that back then before losing his memory.  
Staring at the sleeping one, Prowl admitted that he missed the old Bumblebee, the way he complained about being bored and Prowl admitted that some of his practical jokes were kinda funny, smiling a bit he left the room.

Next morning:

Ulrich woke up from the best dream ever, he dream that he found his family, he had a mom a dad and a sister that were looking everywhere for him, when they found Ulrich they gave him a huge welcome home party and then he woke up, Ulrich still smelled the aroma of a freshly baked cake.  
"Wait a minute, do I smell cake?" thought Ulrich as he breath in deeply, he did smelled cake, probably somebody was cooking, shrugging Ulrich took a shower, put on his clothes and went to see what Sari and the autobots were doing only to find the base was empty.  
"Where is everyone?" asked Ulrich as he looked around, suddenly he heard a noise, it was a ship that was landing, when Ulrich saw it the only thing he could do was hide until, from out of the ship came in two transformer, autobots, Ulrich was relived as he went out of hiding to greet them,  
"Hey, I'm Ulrich, what's your name?" said Ulrich,  
"My name is Jazz little dude" said Jazz, Prowl also told him to never tell Ulrich**(Bumblebee)** that he is the prince of cybertron,  
"HelloUlrichmynameisBlurr,IcantalkasfastasIcanrun" said Blurr, Ulrich stared at him and asked  
"Can you please repeat what you said but more slowly?" Ulrich did not understand what he just said,  
"His name is Blurr and he said that he can talk as fast as he can run" explained Jazz,  
"I can see that" said Ulrich and asked  
"Are you a ninja bot?",  
"That's true little dude and that's not all me and Blurr, were from the elite guard were the best of the best" said Jazz,  
"You mean Optimus, Bulkhead, Prowl and Ratchet are from the elite guard" said Ulrich exited, Jazz didn't know what to say on that one so he asked  
"Where are the autobots?",  
"I don't know" answered Ulrich as they all went to the base, inside Blurr and Jazz took some oil and sat down, suddenly there was another noise.  
It was coming from Bulkheads room, Ulrich took a large pole, he rather have something to protect himself then nothing, Jazz signaled Ulrich to open the door and to their surprise there was a party inside of Bulkheads room, Ulrich, Blurr and Jazz entered, Bulkheads room was decorated with red and yellow strings, balloons and a huge banner that said Happy Birthday Ulrich,  
"Whats going on?" asked Ulrich confused,  
"Its a surprise party for you" said Sari,  
"For me" said Ulrich as he, Blurr and Jazz entered,  
"I didn't know that it was your construction day celebration" said Jazz,  
"Oh,parties,Iloveparties" said Blurr,  
"Uh Jazz can we talk to you" said Optimus taking him aside,  
"Why did Blurr had to come?" asked Prowl,  
"Sorry Ultra Magnus said that he had to tag along or else he wouldn't let me come" explained Jazz.  
Blurr is nice, but the problem is his talking, he talks so fast that bots ask him to repeat what he says over and over until they finally get it, that day after some party games and the cake it was present time, Ulrich got a pair of skates form Sari, some paints and paint brushes from Bulkhead, a tool box from Ratchet and Optimus gave him a book,  
"Thanks guys, you didn't have to get me anything" said Ulrich happily,  
"Nah, you deserve it" said Sari.

In the decepticon base:

Megatron was still steaming about his loses against the Autobots, ever since that new bot appeared Megatron has been made a fool,  
"Lord Megatron" said a deception in disguise as an autobot named Long arm,  
"What is it?" said Megatron angrily,  
"I have some big news, the autobots found the heart of cybertron, it is in their possession now" said the decepticon,  
"The heart of cybertron I thought it was just a myth" said the smart head of Blitzuing,  
"Its no myth and that's not all they also found the long lost prince of Cybertron" he informed.  
Now Megatron was infuriated, if only he was the one who found the prince, then he would have used the kid to rule Cybertron, but if Megatron did he would have to be careful, the prince possessed the power of the heart of Cybertron, with it he could destroy whatever he wants.  
But luckily according to what Megatron knows the prince is only a child, so that will make it easy for him to handle,  
"Tell me who is this child?" asked Megatron,  
"I don't know, only Ultra Magnus knows where the prince is and who he is, but I'm currently working on it" said the decepticon,  
"Then don't show your face on this monitor until you know where is the prince and who he is" said Megatron,  
"Yes Lord Megatron" said the decepticon and he logged out.

Back at the autobot base:

Bulkhead was busy looking for a model to do an art paint, while Ulrich had just finished his training, he is in his transformer form,  
"Ulrich, I need your help" said Bulkhead,  
"Sure, what is it?" said Ulrich,  
"I need you to pose for a painting I'm doing" said Bulkhead as he took Ulrich to his room,  
"What do you think of this pose?" said Ulrich doing a cool pose.  
Bulkhead set his paints and brushes,  
"Sure that's goo.." Bulkhead stopped, the pose Ulrich was doing is the same one Bumblebee did a long time ago, dropping his brush Bulkhead got closer to Ulrich and said  
"Bumblebee, is that you?",  
"No I'm Ulrich" said Ulrich, Bulkhead took his brush back and began to paint, when he finished  
"That's a good painting" said Ulrich,  
"Thanks little buddy" said Bulkhead.  
The alarm was sounded,  
"Come on Ulrich" said Bulkhead as they went to the briefing room,  
"Ulrich you have to stay here on this one" said Optimus,  
"Okay" said Ulrich slightly disappointed,  
"You'll stay here with Blurr" said Prowl before they all left.  
Ulrich spent three hours with a talkative Blurr who went on and on, Ulrich even though he was going to be talk to death even if there is no such thing, finally Optimus, Bulkhead, Sari, Prowl and Jazz came back but Ratchet was damaged really badly, the others were hurt to, but not as bad as Ratchet,  
"Ulrich were glad you didn't come, it was a trap" said Optimus as he held Sari who wasn't hurt.  
They took Ratchet to his office, Sari tried to use the key but no use it didn't work,  
"What?, it didn't work" said Sari,  
"The damage must be too much, I'm going to have to fix him" said Ulrich,  
"But Ulrich you" began Optimus,  
"Let him" said Ratchet, they all looked at him shocked,  
"I trust him" said Ratchet.  
The fixing began,  
"Wrench" said Ulrich, Sari gave him the wrench,  
"Screw driver" said Ulrich, Bulkhead gave it to him,  
"Sealer" said Ulrich **(In case your asking a sealer is used to patch up and repair internal damage inside of transformes)**, Optimus gave it to him.  
After an hour or so Ratchet was fixed,  
"You did a great job kid, I owe ya one" said Ratchet as he was resting,  
"Well you taught me good" said Ulrich,  
"You keep this up and you'll be an excellent medical officer" said Ratchet proudly,  
"I just did what I had to do" said Ulrich.  
Optimus, Prowl, Bulkhead and Jazz were easily fixed by Sari's key,  
"I wonder why didn't my key work to save Ratchet" said Sari,  
"I don't know little lady, but at least Ratchet is okay" said Jazz,  
"Lets just rest for a while, because something tells me that the decepticons are just getting warmed up" said Ulrich as he looked at Ratchet, Optimus, Prowl, Jazz, Blurr, Bulkhead and Sari.

**To be continued....**


	9. Chapter 9

**Baby:**

**Authors note: This chapter is kinda funny, so I recommend that you read it.**

In a mission:

The autobots were fighting Blitzuing and Lugnut for an allsparks fragment,  
"Ztay ztill you autobot" said Blitzuing trying to get an aim on Ulrich, but use Ulrich was too fast,  
"Too slow" said Ulrich as he kicked Blitzuing,  
"Itz that all you can do" said the angry face of Blitzuing,  
"You asked for it" said Ulrich and with two cuts of his blade Blitzuings weapons were cut off,  
"Run away" shouted the crazy head as he escaped from Ulrich.  
Down on the ground Optimus and the autobots defeated Lugnut,  
"Guys here is the allsparks fragment" said Ulrich holding the fragment and in a flash Ulrich was gone, in his place was a tiny sparkling,  
"Was I the only one who saw that?" asked Sari staring at the tiny sparkling, the autobots shook their heads slowly not taking away their optics from the now sparkling Ulrich.

In the autobot base:

Ratchet was busy trying to figure out what caused Ulrich sudden change of age, meanwhile Optimus forbided Sari from changing Ulrich back into a human fearing that if she did the effects would be permanent,  
"Okay Ulrich, from now on I'm going to call you Bumblebee, because its your real name" said Sari as she place her tiny friend on the floor of her room, Ulrich's transformer look looks the same only that he is tiny, really tiny,  
"Bumba, bumba" said Ulrich trying to reapet what Sari said,  
"Don't worry, you can take your time" said Sari as she took a few blankets and a pillow, using those she made a little nest for Ulrich to sleep on.  
Seeing this Ulrich clap his hands in delight as he went to try his little bed,  
"Nope no sleepy time now, I'm going to get you some toys to play with" said Sari as she carried Ulrich to Ratchets office,  
"Hey Ratchet, I was wondering if you have some stuff that Ulrich could use as toys" said Sari,  
"Sorry, nothing here can be used as toys" aid Ratchet not taking his eyes off of the monitor,  
"I made something" said Bulkhead entering the room, he had seven small wooden blocks with him, each were of different colors, one was red while the other were green, white, icy blue, yellow, gold and the last was white with a red cross.  
Bulkhead placed the blocks on the floor, Sari carefully placed Ulrich down on the floor, he crawled over to the blocks, at first he chewed them, then he hit them against the ground two times, finally he got it, Ulrich began to build with them, but what was weird was that Ulrich always stacked them on the same order, red was always on top, then it was yellow, after that was white, bellow the white went the white one with the red cross, then it was the green one, bellow the green one went the icy blue cube, and lastly went the gold one.  
"What a smart little sparkling" said Jazz praising Ulrich's work, Ulrich smiled, suddenly there was a growling sound,  
"Op, somebodies hungry" said Jazz, Ulrich raised his hands, yes he was,  
"Here you go" said Jazz giving Ulrich a bottle filled with oil, Ulrich happily accepted the bottle and started sucking on it happily.  
Meanwhile Optimus, Bulkhead, Prowl, Ratchet and Sari talked about something,  
"As hard as it is to admitt it, I say that Ulrich really is Bumblebee" said Bulkhead,  
"I thought I was the only one who noticed" said Prowl,  
"See I told you so" said Sari,  
"Were sorry for doubting you Sari, it just seemed so unbelievable" said Optimus,  
"Well Ulrich is without a doubt" said Ratchet,  
"Finally were going to tell Ulrich the truth" said Sari,  
"I'm sorry, we can't" said Optimus.  
Looking sadly at them Sari asked  
"But why?",  
"Its better this way" said Optimus looking away,  
"Just because, you guys are the reason why Bumblebee lost his memory" shouted Sari as tears came out of her eyes,  
"Sari, look at Bumblebee now, he thinks he is another person and he is happier then he ever was before" said Prowl, Sari staid quiet she knew that it was true,  
"I'm sorry, but the Bumblebee we all know is gone, its best for us to keep it a secret" said Optimus, the autobots nodded, it was for the best.  
After drinking the bottle of oil Ulrich yawned, he was sleepy,  
"Come here" said Jazz as he scoped up Ulrich and set him down on the little nest Sari made him,  
"Good night little one" said Jazz as Ulrich's optics closed, Jazz stood up and Ratchet entered,  
"I have found the antidote" said Ratchet holding a small test tube,  
"All we have to do is put this in Ulrich bottle and he'll drink it down, when Ulrich does he'll be back to normal in now time" said Ratchet, Jazz nodded.

Two hours later:

Ulrich was up again, looking around Ulrich made sure neither of the autobots were around, after realizing no autobot was around Ulrich crawled over to the aircondicioning dunk, some how opened it and crawled inside,  
"UlrichuncleBlurrishere" said Blurr as he entered the room, to his surprise Ulrich was gone.  
"What do you mean Ulrich is gone?" asked Ratchet as they turned the autobot base upside down looking for Ulrich,  
"Oh no, Ulrich entered the vents" shouted Bulkhead as he pointed at the opening,  
"I'll go in and look for Ulrich" said Sari,  
"I don't think it will be necessary" said Optimus as he took the bottle with the antidote,  
"Ulrich come on out, look what I got" said Optimus placing the bottle on the outside of the vent, slowly Ulrich came out and took the bottle.  
After drinking it all Ulrich was back to his normal transformer self, only that he didn't remember what happen when he was a sparkling, after Sari exposed the key to the necklace Ulrich has he change back into a human,  
"Hey Ulrich care for a rousing game of video games?" asked Sari,  
"Cool, if Optimus lets me" said Ulrich,  
"Sure why not" said Optimus nodding.

**To be continued.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Truth:**

**Authors note: Lets just say that in this chapter Ulrich gets the surprise of his life.**

In the autobot base:

"Bulkhead, Optimus, Jazz, Prowl, Ratchet, I'm home" said an older voice, the one saying it was a teenager about sixteen years old, this teenager has blond hair, but his left bang was dyed black, his eyes were baby blue but they had no pupil and they glowed softly, his face reflected kindness, wisdom, a face of a true leader, his body was well built, but not over bearing, he was wearing a red hot rod shirt on top of a yellow t shirt, red pants and a pair of boots, on his head he has a pair of googles, this teenager is Ulrich.  
Ulrich has lived with the autobots and Sari for some time, he works in a garage and he is known in Detroit as the best fixer their is, while at the same time he is a transformer, Ulrich learn how to use the crystal to change himself into one instead of relaying on Sari's key all the time. **  
**"Ulrich were over here" shouted Sari, she has changed too, now she is a teenager, she mostly stays with the autobots, running errands from time to time, she is wearing a yellow shirt with a orange stripe on the middle, an orange miniskirt and a pair of yellow boots, her pigtails were shorter than they were when she was a kid and her bangs were slightly longer, to be honest Ulrich has had a crush on her for some time, but he is too shy to tell her.  
Like Ulrich, Sari has recently found out she can change into a transformer too using the power of her key,  
"I hope you haven't forgotten about our training secession" said Sari,  
"Me, forgotten of coarse not" said Ulrich smiling, taking out the crystal, that seemed smaller to him now, Ulrich used it to change into a transformer, as a Transformer he is taller, but he still looks the same,  
"I hope your ready cause I'm not going to take it easy on you" said Ulrich taking out two long blades,  
"I don't want you to" said Sari as she used the key, she changed into a femme transformer ( she looks the way she does on the episode transwarp), the fight began, using two small blades Sari practice sword fighting with Ulrich.  
"Your getting good at this" said Ulrich,  
"Your not that bad either" said Sari stopping.  
The autobots were watching close by,  
"Ulrich and Sari have grown up so fast" said Optimus,  
"Yes to me it was only yesterday me and Sari brought Ulrich here" said Bulkhead,  
"Who Knew Bumblebee was destined for greatness" said Prowl,  
"Yes sir E" said Ratchet, they all now accept the fact the Ulrich is Bumblebee, but they keep it a secret from him, its for the best.

In Cybertron:

Long arm was in deep stress, he has spend numerous earth years looking for the identity of the prince of cybertron or at least where the autobots are hiding him, but no use, not even Ultra Magnus had agree on telling him,  
"I give up" thought Long arm as he stopped looking at his computer, he felt that he was going to go mad, suddenly there was an incoming transition from Megatron,  
"Oh boy" thought Long arm as he turned into Shockwave and answered it,  
"My decepticon soldier, have you found the identity of the prince?" asked Megatron,  
"No sire, I'm not even close, I tried everything, it seems that the Elite guard doesn't want anybody to find out about the prince until the right moment" said Shockwave,  
"You'd better find out where the autobots are hidding him and who is he before I go to Cybertron and rip your spark out" threaten Megatron before logging out.  
Turning back into Long arm he sat down on his chair, just staring out in the window, it seems that all his time was going to wasted trying to find that brat, whom ever he is,  
"Long arm, Ultra Magnus wants to see you in the council" called his secretary,  
"Coming" said Long arm as he got off the chair and went strait to the council.  
"You wanted to see me Ultra Magnus" said Lon arm approaching the council,  
"Yes Long arm" he told Long arm and said to everyone  
"As most of you already know the prince and the heart of Cybertron has been found".  
Most bots acted surprised while some nodded, they already knew,  
"I have chosen some autobots to accompany me in the trip to get the prince and the autobots back home, its important for them to come back, but its mostly important for the prince to come back to Cybertron safely no exceptions, now the chosen bots are Sentinal Prime, Rodimus Prime, Long arm Prime and Wheeljack" announced Ultra Magnus,  
Long arm felt that primus had giving him that chance and he must not blow it,  
"Thank you Ultran Magnus" said Long arm as he thought using this he will not only discover the identity of the prince he would also deliver him to Megatron, it was too perfect.  
Long arm left the council with the other autobots,  
"Who do you think the prince is?" asked Wheeljack,  
"I don't know, could Ultra Magnus have told us atleast how the bot looks like" said Rodimus Prime,  
"I heard that Ultra Magnus whants to keep it as confidential as possible" said Sentinal Prime.  
According to Ultra Magnus the ship will have the coordinates installed so neither of them had any idea where they were going all they could do is sit and wait as their ship flew into space leaving Cybertron their home.

In Earth a few days later:

Jazz, Optimus, Prowl, Bulkhead and Ratchet entered Ulrich's room, it has change slightly, the bed was bigger, it has yellow sheets under a red hot rod flames blankets, two pillows, a closet filled with clothes, a lamp, the posters were still the same ones, a huge bookshelf filled with book, some cybertronian and some from Earth, to the autobots it was weired for Bumblebee to love reading and that was what he was doing now.  
"Hey Optimus, whats cooking?" Ulrich said looking away from the book he was reading,  
"Nothing new" answered Optimus, Ulrich smiled at him,  
"Ulrich I need you to sit down" said Optimus,  
"Sure, what happen?" said Ulrich kinda worried as he sat down on his bed,  
"Ulrich, its time you know the truth" began Optimus  
"Ever since that crystal you posses have, you got it for the first time Ratchet did some reaserch of it, it is called the heart of Cybertron",  
"The heart of Cybertron" said Ulrich as he took out the crystal, it was now smaller than it was before,  
"It is important that you don't lose it, if you do and it gets destroyed our planet will be destroyed" said Optimus,  
"But, why me?" asked Ulrich,  
"Ulrich we wanted to tell you sonner, but we wanted to wait until the time was wright, Ulrich your the prince of Cybertron our home" answered Optimus,  
"Haha, your kidding wirght" said Ulrich,  
"No were not kidding" said Optimus kneeling at Ulrich, the other autobots kneel.  
Ulrich didn't know what to do, what to think of,  
"Ulrich we know it sounds what you humans call crazy, but don't you think it explains many things like how do you turn into a transformer" said Optimus,  
"I guess it does" said Ulrich still shocked,  
"Will give you some time to think about it" said Jazz as all of the autobots left the room.  
Ulrich was alone in his room, what Optimus said was shocking, Ulrich wanted to know who he was but he never expected to be so important, a prince, it was to shocking,  
"Me a prince, that is just weird" though Ulrich laughing a bit.  
After an hour or so Ulrich finally decided to leave his room, the autobots already told Sari that Ulrich(Bumblebee) is a prince,  
"Bumblebee a prince, I never thought that would be possible" thought Sari she saw Ulrich,  
"Hey Ulrich, do you want a hug or a bow would be more preferable" cracked Sari,  
"Don't make me laugh" said Ulrich,  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to" said Sari,  
"Nah, its okay" said Ulrich smiling at her, he knew things were going to be different from now on, he was royalty, when he got back to Cybertron his real home he would be the new ruler, the first thing he wants to do is to stop the war of the decepticons against the autobots, yes that is what he wanted to do.  
Bulkhead looked at Ulrich he knew he couldn't call Ulrich little buddy anymore,  
"Hey Ulrich, hey Sari" called Bulkhead,  
"Hello Bulkhead what are you doing?" said Ulrich,  
"Ya were curios" said Sari,  
"Nothing, nothing" said Bulkhead covering the painting he was doing,  
"Okay" said Ulrich as he and Sari left.  
Bulkhead turned his attention back to the painting and began to paint again.

**To be continued.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Good bye Earth:**

**Authors note: Lets see what happens in this chapter.**

In the autobot base:

There was a loud sound,  
"Whats going on?" asked Sari as she and Ulrich went to the briefing room,  
"Ulrich we suggest that you change into a transformer" said Optimus, obeying Ulrich concentrated, he felt his heart beat faster and faster as a multicolor light surrounded him, Ulrich began to grow and change, his skin was replaced with metal, his organic eyes changed into a pair of baby blue optics and his jet wings appeared in his back.  
"Okay, now Ulrich, Sari we have some visitors so behave" said Optimus as they approached the ship that had landed from out of it came Ultra Magnus, Sentinal, Long arm, Rodimus and Wheeljack,  
"Hello Optimus" said Ultra Magnus,  
"We came here to pick up all of you and the prince of Cybertron" said Rodimus,  
"Tell me who is the young one" said Long arm, Optimus, Bulkhead, Ratchet, Prowl, Jazz and Blurr moved aside showing Ulrich,  
"Ultra Magnus, this is Ulrich, he is the prince of Cybertron" said Optimus, Ultra Magnus looked at Ulrich,  
"Sir" Ulrich began as he showed the heart of Cybertron, Ultra Magnus optics widen, he kneel,  
"Prince, your appearance gives us hope, hope of a better future" he said,  
"Wait this rookie is the prince" began Sentinal, but Jazz stepped hard on his foot and  
"Uhum", Sentinal looked angrily as he also kneel along with the Elite guard.  
Ulrich wanted to turn invisible, he never thought this would be true,  
"Ulrich were taking you back to Cybertron" said Long arm as he, the autobots, Ulrich and the elite guard boarded the ship, Sari was going to but Ultra Magnus said  
"No Sari you can't come",  
"What?" said Sari not believing what she heard,  
"Sari, Cybertron its too dangerous, you can't come" said Ultra Magnus,  
"But Sari is our friend we can't leave her behind" said Ulrich,  
"Sorry its the way it has to be" said Ultra Magnus.  
Ulrich didn't wanted Sari to stay behind,  
"Sari I.." began Ulrich,  
"Fine, go with them, you belong there" shouted Sari angrily as she kick Ulrich and left angrily.

At night:

Sari was alone in her room crying,  
"Sari, you didn't mean what you said" said Prowl entering her room,  
"How do you know?" said Sari wiping her tears away,  
"Look Sari you cared about Ulrich in a special way, you love him" said Prowl,  
"No I don't!" shouted Sari bursting into tears, Prowl left her, he knew she needed some alone time.  
"Bumblebee, I lost you, your not Bumblebee, your Ulrich, I still love you, but do you love me" she thought as she fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

Next morning:

Sari woke up with a start, looking around she noticed the base was quiet, too quiet, then she noticed a letter next to her, it was from Ulrich it said  
"Dear Sari, these years with you have been the best, but I must leave you now, I know that this is sudden but I love you a lot, its too late now I'll never see you again, please don't forget me for I will never forget you",  
"He does love me" said Sari, she knew what to do.  
She got out of bed, dress herself up and ran outside, she knew where the autobots where.  
**~Since I first met you you've been in my heart been in my heart~  
**

**~I feel you near me when I close my eyes~  
**

**~I know that you are in my heart all along~  
**

"Ulrich!" shouted Sari as she ran to the ship, it had taken off slightly,  
"Sari what are you doing?" asked Ulrich (in his human form) from a large opening,  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say what I said" said Sari crying as she ran,  
"Its okay Sari, now you'll go back to being a normal girl" said Ulrich.  
**~Now in the night I know that I'm not alone~**

**~You love is with me, my dear friend~**

"No Ulrich, I don't want that, it was selfish of me, no" shouted Sari as she ran, the ship was gaining speed and height.  
**~And so I hold you close to my heart~**

**~I hope this feeling will never end~**

"Noooo" shouted Sari as she jumped and tried to reach the ship, she wasn't going to make it, but Ulrich grabbed her hand, pulled her up to the ship.  
**~I know that love is in our hearts~**

**~And so I know that we will never be apart~**

**~I feel your love is always with me, wherever I go~**

**~Yes you will always be wright here in my heart~**

After pulling Sari in Ulrich asked her  
"What were you thinking?",  
"Ulrich, I couldn't stand losing you, I love you" confessed Sari,  
"I feel the same way for you" said Ulrich.  
He slowly leaned towards her and plucked his lips, Sari closed her eyes.  
**~I know that love is in our hearts~**

**~And so I know that we will never be apart~**

**~I feel you love is always with me, wherever I go~**

**~Yes you will always be wright here in my heart~**

Ulrich kissed Sari, hidden nearby Optimus, Jazz, Bulkhead, Prowl, Ratchet and Blurr who had duck tape covering his mouth were watching the romantic scene,  
"Aww, young love" said Jazz, Ratchet was leaking oil,  
"Ratchet are you leaking oil?" asked Bulkhead,  
"No I just got something on my optic" said Ratchet looking away.  
Long arm looked at the scene and walked at his room,  
"Megatron, are you there?" asked Long arm turning into Shockwave,  
"Yes Shockwave" said Megatron,  
"Your not going to believe this, that bot that you've been facing is actually the prince of Cybertron" said Shockwave,  
"Yes" said Megatron,  
"But now he is going back to Cybertron" said Shockwave,  
"I'll be there" said Megatron logging out.

**To be continued.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Cybertron:**

**Authors note: I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Inside of the autobot ship:

Ulrich and sari were together,  
"Are you sure about going with me, after all I won't be able to go back to Earth for sometime" said Ulrich as he changed into a transformer,  
"Of coarse" said sari as she changed into her transformer form (it looks like in the series only that she is taller)  
"When your crowned the ruler of Cybertron what is the first thing do you want to change?" asked Sari,  
"I want to make peace with autobots and decepticons, I want them to get along after all they are transformer no matter what side they are" said Ulrich, Sari smiled at him.  
"Ulrich!" shouted Optimus,  
"Come on, lets see what Optimus wants" said Ulrich, Sari nodded as they went to the control room,  
"What is it Optimus?" asked Ulrich, Optimus pointed at a planet that was filled with metal and buildings,  
"Welcome back to Cybertron, our home" said Optimus as they approached the planet.

In Cybertron:

They landed the ship and went out, autobots were staring at Ulrich, Sari, the autobots and the elite guard as they passed,  
"Ulrich their staring at me" whispered Sari as she went to Ulrich's side,  
"Don't worry I'm with you" said Ulrich holding her hand, suddenly there was an explosion, it was Megatron.  
"Hello your higness, miss me" he said it in a cold tone,  
"Sadly I haven't" said Ulrich taking out his two blades, the autobots already activated their weapons.  
A fight begun as more decepticons showed up and Shockwave reaveled himself,  
"You traitor" shouted Ultra Magnus as he fought Shockwave, suddenly Megatron was going to stab Sari, Ulrich acted fast, he covered Sari and Megatron stabbed Ulrich.  
Everything happen slow motion to Sari saw Megatron stab Ulrich,  
"Ulrich!" shouted Sari as she went to his side,  
"Its not that bad" said Ulrich as his optics closed,  
"My job is done, I finally destroyed the true heir to the throne of Cybertron"said Megatron as he laught evilly and dissapeared.  
"Noooo" shouted Sari as she pressed Ulrich head on her chest, Optimus didn't knew what to do,  
"I'll take him to the emergency room" said Ratchet as he and Wheeljack carried Ulrich to the emergency room,  
"Ulrich!" shouted Sari, she wanted to follow him, but she couldn't, Bulkhead hugged her trying to comfort her,  
"Its going to be okay" said Optimus,  
"Sh, do you feel that?" said Jazz, after focusing their senses they noticed something was wrong, the atmosphere was different, then it stopped,  
"What was that?" asked Bulkhead,  
"I don't know" said Jazz.  
Suddenly Ratchet and Wheeljack came in and said  
"Guys you have to see this", they went to the room Ulrich was taken to, Ulrich was placed on a medical berth his wound was gone like Ulrich was never had been stabbed,  
"Its the heart of Cybertron it used its own energy to heal Ulrich" said Optimus,  
"So that was why there was a change of atmosphere so suddenly" said Jazz,  
"This is very bad, if Ulrich gets too hurt the heart of Cybertron will probably use up all its energy and the planet will be sucked dry" said Ratchet,  
"Not exactly Ratchet, its normal for that to happen, but if Ulrich does die the crystal will die along with him and the planet" said Wheeljack,  
"What will happen if Ulrich uses the full power of the heart of Cybertron?" asked Optimus,  
"I don't know, I don't know" said Wheeljack and Ratchet agreed.  
Sari was not paying attention, she only cared that Ulrich was alive and that was that,  
"Bumblebee" said Sari as she took his hand and pressed it on her cheek.

**To be continued.....**


	13. Chapter 13

**Enemy:**

**Authors note: In this chapter things get more interesting.**

On the decepticon base:

Megatron knew that the prince of Cybertron was alive,  
"What were you thinking?!" said Shockwave horrified of what he saw back in the battle  
"You know that if the prince dies the Heart of Cybertron will die and so will the planet",  
"I knew that, but there is a way we can take the crystal" said Megatron as he showed Shockwave the planes,  
"Awaken Unicron, your crazy, he is going to destroy us all along with the planet" shouted Shockwave,  
"I know but when I get control of Unicron I will get the heart of Cybertron and rule the planet" said Megatron,  
'But sir there is a great chance that the prince of Cybertron will defeat you, after all remember the legend it said that the Heart of Cybertron was the very thing that stopped Unicron in the first place" said Shockwave.  
Megatron nodded and said  
"True, but the child doesn't even know how to use it so nothing bad will happen" said Megatron as he went to his throne room,  
"What will be the consequences of what Megatron is going to do?" Shockwave asked himself as all he could do now is go and carry out the plan.

In the autobot base:

Ulrich woke up,  
"Ulrich" said Sari as she hugged him,  
"Sari are you okay?" Ulrich asked as he hugged her back,  
"Yes I'm okay, but you got hurt by Megatron, now your okay" said Sari,  
"I need to talk to Optimus and Ultra Magnus this is really important" said Ulrich, Sari nodded as they both left the room.  
Sari and Ulrich ran into the main room where Optimus, Bulkhead, Prowl, Ratchet and the elite guard members were planing their next move,  
"Ulrich I see that your up" said Ultra Magnus,  
"What is it?" asked Optimus,  
"I think I know what Megatron is going to do next" said Ulrich,  
"Tell us Ulrich" said Prowl,  
"He is going to revive Unicron" said Ulrich,  
"Unicron, has Megatron lost his servos" shouted Ratchet,  
"Who is Unicron?" asked Sari,  
"Unicron is called the planet eater, once he was loose devouring planet after planet when he reached Cybertron, it was our kinds doom until a bot appeared he claimed that he had been granted a special power and that he would get rid of Unicron" said Ratchet,  
"Was that bot the first ruler of Cybertron?" asked Ulrich,  
"yes he was and using the power of the heart Cybertron he stopped Unicron" said Ratchet,  
"What was that power?" asked Sari,  
"Nobody knows the last words of the legend are hope, love and friendship nothing more" said Ratchet.  
"We have to stop Megatron if he manages to find Unicron he'll surely kill us all" said Optimus,  
"I know where Unicron is" said Sentinal,  
"Really" said Optimus,  
"Follow me" said Sentinal as he left the room, Optimus, Bulkhead, Prowl, Ratchet, Sari, Ulrich and the elite guard followed Sentinal.

In a moon outside of Cybertron:

They approached an ancient door, Sentinal opened it and they entered to a large empty room with a platform in the middle,  
"What is this?" asked Jazz as he looked around,  
"I don't know, but why don't we ask Sentinal" said Ratchet angrily as he approached Sentinal,  
"What do you mean Ratchet?" asked Ultra Magnus,  
"This was all a trap, Sentinal minor works for the decepticons and he lured us here, no autobot knows the exact location of where Unicron is because it was forbidden for us to know and that's not all only a decepticon can open this door, were in Unicrons spark chamber" said Ratchet.  
When Ratchet finished those words the doors closed and an army of decepticons surrounded them,  
"How true but your too late" said Megatron as he appeared,  
"Is this what you want?" asked Sentinal as he moved to the decepticon side,  
"Your an embarrassment to all of the elite guard Sentinal" said Ultra Magnus,  
"I only work for tha wining team" said Sentinal.  
"Good" said Megatron as he stepped on the platform,  
"Megatron don't" shouted Ratchet, not listening Megatron took out his spark,  
"Megatron you fool you don't know what your doing, your going to kill us all along with Cybertron" shouted Ratchet,  
"Pity you fool, I will destroy all the autobots and rule the universe" shouted Megatron light surrounded him, with that blast of light Megatron was gone, he was now Unicron.  
"The power, the absolut power" shouted Megatron in Unicrons voice.

**To be continued...**


	14. Chapter 14

**The grand finally:**

**Authors note: Yes this is it, the final battle, will good triumph over evil?, lets find out.**

_~Fairytales are true, not because they tell us dragons exist, their true because they tell us that dragons can be slain~unknown._

Inside of Unicron:

Megatron has just combined with Unicron, Unicrons body was now Megatrons body,  
"So tell me Megatron, what are you going to do with all the decepticons once you rule the world?" asked Ulrich as bold as ever,  
"Ya, whats in it for us?" said a Decepticon and all of the decepticons united in chorus,  
"You fools you actually believed that I would let you all live, no I'm going to destroy you all" shouted Megatron, every decepticon heard it.  
Anger was boiling up inside of Ulrich, first he was going to destroy the autobots, now he is going to destroy everyone, he had to stop Megatron, according to Ratchet the power of the heart of Cybertron was what stopped Unicron the first time, so it will do it again,  
"You have given me no choice Megatron" shouted angrily Ulrich as he took out the the heart of Cybertron,  
"Ha, you don't even know how to use it" laugh Megatron, Ulrich concentrated and the crystal began to glow, then it stopped,  
"That's it, don't make me laugh" said Megatron, suddenly Ulrich heard a screech sound, that type of sound you hear when your tuning a radio,  
"I get it" thought Ulrich as he shouted to the crystal  
"Everyone can you hear me, stop fighting for once and listen".

Back in Cybertron:

Every autobot and decepticon could hear Ulrich's voice,  
"Wright now Megatron is going to attack our world, he is trying to destroy Cybertron" he said, decepticons and autobots that were out in battle stop fighting to listen,  
"If we let Megatron do what he wants our world along with many other will be torn apart".  
For the first time they all stopped fighting,  
"He is going to stop down all of our hope and destroy all the bots we love, so everyone, somehow give me your strength, fight with me against this menace and together will make a better Cybertron, now concentrate on the heart of Cybertron, forget all of your differences and work together to defeat this enemy".  
All autobots and decepticons obeyed as they all concentrated on the heart of Cybertron, suddenly something began to happen, the atmosphere in Cybertron changed, it began to fill with a multicolor light.

Inside of Unicron:

The decpticons inside of Megatron all look at Ulrich, they were all willing to do anything to help, for the first time in a long time they were going to help and autobot as they all concentrated on the heart of Cybertron as well.  
The multicolor light filled Unicron's spark chamber,  
"What is this?" said Megatron terrified,  
Ulrich concentrated again,  
"I'm going to destroy you for this" said Megatron, suddenly the crystal started to glimmer until its power was unleashed,  
"Impossible!" screamed Megatron,  
"This is the very power that destroyed Unicron the first time, the power of unity, now it is going to destroy you" said Ulrich as he pointed at the spark,  
"Whats going on?" shouted Sari,  
"Its the heart of Cybertron, it answers to unity and its showing its true strength now" shouted Ratchet,  
"Now I'm going to show you the power of every bodies unity and hope" shouted Ulrich as he shot an enormous blast of energy to the dark spark of Megatron destroying it,  
"Nnnnnnnnoooooooooo" shouted Megatron as his spark was destroyed.  
Ulrich fell weakly,  
"Don't worry little buddy I got you" said Bulkhead as he caught Ulrich,  
"Thanks you guys are the greatest" said Ulrich weakly.  
Unicrons body was falling apart,  
"Lets get out of here" said Ratchet as everybody got out safely.

In Cybertron:

The effect of the heart of Cybertron was shown, Cybertron was restored to its formal glory and there was even a palace the very one war tore apart was restored in less than three seconds, it looked like the war against autobots and decepticons never happen.  
Ulrich was in a room in the palace, he had a red sash that went around his shoulder and waist, Optimus entered the room and said  
"Ulrich its time",  
"Yes" said Ulrich as he and Optimus walked out of the room, they entered a splendid throne room, every decepticon and autobot was there to see the coronation of their true ruler and hero.  
Memories passed through Prowls, Ratchets, Optimus, Bulkheads and Sari's mind, they were all about Bumblebee before he lost his memory, even thought he was still with them, they promised themselves to never forget about him.  
A crown was placed in Ulrich's head as the crowed cheer for their new leader,  
"Long live king Ulrich" they all shouted, after the coronation there was a huge feast.  
"Sari" said Ulrich grabbing her arm gently,  
"Ulrich I think your going to make a great ruler" said Sari,  
"True but no great king is complete without his queen" he said as he kissed Sari,  
"Do you really mean that?" asked Sari,  
"Yes I love you more than my life, I want to be with you Sari" said Ulrich,  
"In that case yes I will be your queen" said Sari as she kissed him back.

A few earth years later:

Lots of things have changed, humans coexist with transformers and they all get along.  
Prowl managed to finish ninja training and became a teacher of the ninja arts of battle, Ratchet became the elite guards doctor, Optimus replaced Sentinal minor, Bulkhead became a renowned artist and space bridge builder, Sentinal minor got fired from his old job and now works as a maintainence bot.  
Ulrich became one of Cybertrons best rulers and Sari married him, now,  
"Ulrich I got the result" said Sari as she entered with the test results,  
"What does it say?" asked Ulrich,  
"I think were going to need to buy some furniture" said Sari,  
"You mean" said Ulrich,  
"Yes, were going to have a sparklings" said Sari exited,  
"Mech or femme?" asked Ulrich exited,  
"Both" answered Sari.  
Meanwhile Bulkhead went to Prowls room and told Prowl  
"Your going to have to start Bumblebee and Sari proofing your room again",  
"Why do you say that?" asked Prowl,  
"Didn't you hear, Sari and Bumblebee (Ulrich) are going to have a sparkling twins" said Bulkhead,  
"Just what a need another Bumblebee and Sari" said Prowl remembering all the bad times he had with Bumblebee back then before he lost his memory and the old saying trouble meet its double,  
"Come on they aren't going to be that bad" said Bulkhead as he left.  
Before the big day arrived Ulrich was being overprotective about Sari, he love her a lot, finally the big day arrived,  
"There sparkling twins" said Ratchet as he gave Ulrich the mech and Sari the femme, the mech look like his father only that he was like a periwinkle blue, yellow and red with a visor on his head, while the femme looked like her mom, she even had her pigtails only that she had her father red hot rod flames,  
"Aww there so cute" said Sari,  
"I know she got her looks from your side" said Ulrich and Sari said looking at her little mech  
"and somebody got his fathers charm".  
"What will be their names?" asked Arcee,  
"The mechs name will be Hot shot" said Sari,  
"Hot shot I like that name" said Ulrich,  
"Hows about I call my little femme Aurora?" asked Sari,  
"Its a beautiful name for a beautiful femme like our daughter" said Ulrich, when they got them home it was late at night.  
"Ulrich do you remember the first time we met?" asked Sari,  
"Sure, why not?" said Ulrich,  
"I can't belive so many things happen" said Sari,  
"I know things change" said Ulrich before kissing his sparkmate.  
One of the sparklings started to cry,  
"I'll get that" said Ulrich getting out of bed,  
"Bumblebee" thought Sari as she fell asleep, she began to dream about back then, she was a kid and Bumblebee was Bumblebee not Ulrich, they were just playing and having fun as the day went by,  
"I still wish you did remember who you were" thought Sari.

**The end.**

**Authors note: I hope you enjoy this story, please review.  
**


End file.
